Ultimate Huntress:001
by Mr.Green37
Summary: The Sequel to Super Huntrss:001. A tale of comedy, war, and support of RT and Monty Oum.
1. Chapter 1

**AR:So it has begun. Ultimate Huntress 001. Mr. Green37, the honors.**

 _37: The following is a non profit fanfiction. RWBY belongs to Rooster teeth and metal Slug belongs to SNK. Please support the official release._

 **Prologue**

Cinder walked through the hallway, and looked in the direction of the cells. She could

hear Trevor singing a prison song. Many times, Cinder had thought about that stranger.

He had a rather odd accent, and his hair…. She also remembered how she had danced

along with him.

And now, here he was, sitting in jail. She found it hard to believe that he was one of the

enemies of her allies, Morden. He had seemed so….young. She couldn't come to sya the

word, which she was thinking. She was actually admiring him. Not the one of respect but

of-

She immediately shook the thought away, and walked ahead. She resumed her thoughts

to what Snyder had said when he had returned mysteriously.

 **Days ago**

"BUT YOU DIED!" Grant had shrieked, "How can you be alive?!"

Snyder laughed. It was a laugh that sent goosebumps down everyone's spines. He

replied, "It's not easy to kill me. I was dead, but…. Not dead." The he shrugged.

Cinder had observed the woman next to him. "Who's that?"

The woman introduced herself, "Princess Sanchez, ex-SPARROWS, at your service."

Immediately the Feds aimed their weapons at her, and Special Forces jumped down from

the ceiling, pistols ready. Sanchez simply laughed, and said, "I'm on your side. He

brought me back." And pointed to Snyder.

Morden then said, "But how can we trust a SPARROWS? Those ladies were working

with the Regular Army!"

Sanchez's face had darkened, "I am here to pay a debt to a friend of mine. You see, I was

the rightful leader of SPARROWS, when a jealous rival killed me in my sleep, and buried

me overnight. I know who she is. And Snyder told me she was here. So…. Why can't I

have some fresh payback?"

Grant nodded, and said, "Honestly, that's what I'd do."

 **Beacon**

Ralf, Clark, Leona, and Whip all clambered on the Bullhead, and Ralf waved, "see ya at

the tournament!" to the teams below. Ruby then said, "All right, time to pack up!"

 **Garage**

"PLEASE!"

NO."

Marco had a hard look on his face. Clearly he won't let the SPARROWS go to the

tournament.

Fio then harrumphed anfrily and said, "Fine, you're a jerk."

"Well it's better for me to be a jerk then to send you people to a tournament WHERE

YOU'LL DIE!"

"I've gone through worse than this!"

"No you haven't! This is different! These people have Aura so it protects them! Their

tech is beyond our understanding!"

"But what about the future rebels?!"

"Fio! That was different! Their tech for future guys was pathetic!"

Fio was silent, stood up, and said, "I will never talk to you again!"

And stormed off. The others were silent as Fio left, and Tarma said, "I believe you're

trying to protect her from death at the hands of the tournament?"

Marco sighed, "Yes…"

Then somebody came running. It was a student, and he was screaming, "It's alive! The

octopus alien is alive!"

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 1!**

 _And Enjoy Volume 3._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Round One**

 _ **Ruby: The Following is a non profit fan based parody. metal Slug is the property of SNK and RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth. Please support the official release. Also: Mail me some strawberries.**_

 _37: (Unable to respond due to delay in RWBY volume 3 episode 3)_

 **Episode 1: Let the games Begin**

As Blake fought Reese, blocking the blade of her board and retaliating, the crowd went nuts.

Clark, with his security badge, and walking with a new uniform, having the symbol of the Vytal,

looked imposing, but he, from behind his sunglasses, was also watching the match. Amongst the

crowd, several PFs were sitting as well. Tarma was eating a huge bowl full of popcorn, while

Roberto was eating Chilli Dog. As Ruby froze Nadir's legs, Tarma turned around in his seat, and

said, "Pupipi! Now!"

The Martian, or Pupipi, as he had told his name yesterday, raised four boards, and he held them

together, spelling RWBY.

What they were unaware of was that directly in the row behind them, Grant, Amadeus II, and the

Ptolemaic Elite were sitting. Of course, the three were wearing disguises. Grant had dressed

himself up like he was a man form Vacuo, with untidy hair, a ruffled collar, untidy shirt, and

faded jeans. However, he was wearing his goggles. Amadeus Ii, having never actually been seen

by the PF's or anybody related to Remnant, was dressed as he was, in a business like suit. The

Elite was dressed as a normal person, but was wearing those glasses which have only one long

frame, giving him a sort of DJ look.

All around the globe, people were watching the event. Marco had let the SPARROWS to come,

but only to watch. Yet, as he sat with the other PFs and the Martian, he couldn't help but notice

that they had taken seats on the other end of the stadium.

Or had they?

Pupipi then spoke to Marco via telepathy, I cannot detect the minds of your SPARROW

friends.

Marco looked in alarm. He signaled to Ralf, who was also passing by in his new uniform, "Ralf!

Find the SPARROWS!"

Ralf said, "I can't. I'm one of the security dudes. Find em yourself." HE went on walking, staring

at the crowds, for the slightest hint of trouble.

As Reese is sent flying out of the ring, Walter and Tyra both stand up, cheering Blake on.

But Marco could not help but worry where the SPARROWS were.

 **After the battle**

Ruby, walking gleefully, said, "Is anyone else starving?"

Yang commented, "I may have worked up an appetite." Her stomach growled.

There was a flash, and all four girls found themselves being hugged by Pupipi, who spoke

telepathically, Congratulations on your victory! Is…hugging what you humans do on such

occasions?

Ruby, who had received word that the Martian had waken up, was thrilled to see a live alien to

look alien, and not human, like the Earth commandos.

When Pupipi released them, Weiss said, "Geez, you're so cold. And a little… slippery."

Pupipi said, I am sorry, but it is the way of the physiology of my people.

Yang replied, "Hey, everybody loves the Minions. Why not you?"

 **Meanwhile…**

Marco looked everywhere. He checked every stand, and nearly got knocked down by a passing

couple of AK-200's. He then got to a clearing, and sighed. Tarma came, along with Walter and

Tyra. All of them had the same look, which meant nobody had found the SPARROWS.

Then Roberto came along, saying, "I haven't found the SPARROWS!"

Tarma spat, "Well, neither have we."

Back to RWBY….

Grant and Amadeus II checked the stands, with Grant eating some fried butter on a stick. They

both found Mercury, and walked up next him at his stand casually. Emerald was still talking to

team RWBY. Before team RWBY had met Emerald, Grant and Amadeus II had overheard their

conversation from walking behind them, and then casually brushing past them.

Mercury looked at them, and then back at the shoes he was pretending to be examining. Grant

picked up a shoe, and said, "These shoes are on sale…..at a tournament." Mercury looked at him,

and said, "Hey, I've purchased worse."

When Emerald was done talking ,she came.

Amadeus II asked, "So how were your new friends?"

Emerald spat, "I hate them."

Grant sighed, "Orders are orders, no matter how shitty they get."

Amadeus II looked back at Team RWBY, and Pupipi. He turned to the others, "We should be

more cautious. According to Morden, Martians are telepathic beings and can read minds."

Emerald looked alarmed.

There was silence, and Grant said, "You were thinking negative thoughts about them when he

was around, weren't you?"

Emerald gives an embarrassed smile.

"Well fu-"

Somewhere else…

"Fio," Alisa asked, "Is this a good idea? Marco might not forgive you."

Fio slapped a machine gun clip into her AR-10, and said, "Just watch me!"

 **To be continued…**

 _Till next time... fan boys and fan girls._


End file.
